Strumming
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Heath Burns loves Abbey Bominable. Although, he thinks he'll never win her. Even Cupid's given up. It doesn't help the fact that in his last attempt to win her over, it ended up getting her burnt. Now how many gargoyles will it take for him to build up his courage? Just one. Some Habbey goodness ;)


A/N: Got bored at my Grandma's yesterday so I typed this on my phone. Emailed it to my laptop and now I'm editing it :) Anywho~hope you like! Don't own Monster High, of course :) enjoy!

* * *

"Abbey!" he cried. "I'm really sorry! I-"

"Just stay away from me!" She grunted, pulling away from him and stomping away leaving him alone.

"But..." he whispered. "I love you..."

Later~~

"Heath! Get out of here!" Cupid squealed. "I've done all i can! Abbey is just not for you!"

He decided he was going to have to beg. "Please, Cupid! You're my only chance at getting her! Abbey may say it's possible to 'move along' but it's not for me!" he sighed. "I love her..."

"Heath...I know. You've told me so many times but as i said I've done all i can! I've told you all the tricks and games there are! There isn't anything else I can do...im sorry." she stood from the chair in her station and walked away, leaving Heath on his knees.

Heath sadly picked himself up and dragged his lifeless body to the music room. On the way he picked up his guitar from his locker. He sat down in one o the metal chairs in the chilly room and sighed letting a single tear fall.

"Who am i kidding? I could never get a ghoul like Abbey. I could never even get a ghoul at all! I act like an ass to girls. I don't deserve a ghoul friend."

He heard a sigh from the corner of the room. He stood wiping his eyes and held up his guitar in defense.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

"Oh, sorry; I did not mean to frighten you," Rochelle smiled.

"Atleast it's you and not Manny,"

"Why would that be bad?"

"He might have beaten me senseless if he saw me cry," he softly chuckled sitting back down.

Rochelle stepped next to him putting a stone cold arm around him as he sat next to him.

"What is the matter, Mon Amie?"

He was silent.

"Love trouble?"

He nodded, gripping his guitar tightly.

"Tell the gargoyle," she giggled.

"Nah,"

"Come now. I will not tell. I am a gargoyle. I have kept hundreds of secrets for centuries!"

"Alright, alright...well, you know abbey right?"

"But of course."

"Well...I really like...love her..."

"Oh..." the stone girl smiled.

"And I've tried all of Cupid's tricks and games and stuff but i can't get her to like me back! I even..."

"Even?"

"Accidently burnt her..." he whispered.

Rochelle sighed, and faced him.

"Heath, you've tried all ze games and such but have you actually told her how you feel?"

"Well, no."

"Well, there is ze problem! Tell her! Atleast you'll know whether she likes you or not!" Rochelle smiled and rubbed his back.

Heath sighed and stood bringing his guitar with him and he began to strum. "Thanks Rochelle. You're the best."

Rochelle gave him a smirk, as she grabbed her flute and began to play her scales.

Heath walked down the eerie halls of Monster High looking in and out of the classrooms for the snowy Yeti. He finally heard quiet sobbing from inside a restroom. He knew that the halls were empty since it was after class hours the only people that would be here were some teachers, the few kids in the music club (which were him, Manny, Rochelle, Holt and a few others) and Abbey, who stayed late afterschool because she went home with Headmistress Bloodgood.

He thought about knocking but then realized that would most likely be ineffective, so he just took a deep breath getting his confidence up and then opened the door, causing a single gasp.

Abbey sat in the corner of the chilly bathroom holding her arm close.

"Abbey?" Heath asked.

"Abbey said, leave me alone!" she cried, wiping her tears.

He walked over to her and got on his knees, and then pulled her arm from her an examined the burn he had made earlier.

"Stop doing the touching of me!" she squealed, attempting to take her arm back from the strong boy, but failed.

"Abbey, can I please help you with your burn? I dealt with plenty, trust me! I know how to help." He smiled to her.

She wanted to deny but her arm hurt worse by every second. "Fine. But you keep hands on burn, only!"

He nodded as he helped her stand and then led her to his locker to get his first aid kit.

She laughed. "You keep first aid kit in your locker?"

He smirked. "You're not the first person I've burnt, Abbey."

He took her back to the bathroom, and ran her arm under cold water as he found the burn oil. Turning off the water, he tenderly held her arm and applied the oil, frowning when he heard her gasps of pain.

"Sorry," he sighed.

She half smiled, as Heath pulled the gauze from the kit, and wrapped a generous amount of it around her arm.

When he was finished, he continued to hold her arm and then looked into her glorious violet eyes.

"Look, Abbey. I'm really about burning you and…I have to tell you something."

A small blush came over her as she replied, "Me too…but you first!"

He smirked then sighed. "I…love you, Abbey."

She smiled as her face turned a shade of purple.

"I love you too, silly."

His eyes widened as she kissed his now red color forehead.

"Well…I wish I would have realized the simplicity of that…"

She laughed and hugged him close. "You're so very dumb. Maybe that why I like you."

He laughed back as he picked up his guitar and began to strum again. "And you're so smart. Maybe that's why I love you."

* * *

A/N: The end! Dang, that was a lot shorter and cleaner than my first story XD oh well… review and junk! Love you guys!


End file.
